Yours and Ours
by izeetee
Summary: Reviving my most popular fanfiction. This is a Daniel/Johnny focused story, but will have a few other pairings thrown in for fun. (1) I finally figured out the name of the high school they all go to in the movie! (2) It's done. I've finally updated the last chapter. I know this has been a long time coming... I'm sorry for that. So from my whole heart, ENJOY.
1. You Can Dream Your Dream

Chapter 1: You Can Dream Your Dream

**Try to be best, cause you're only a man. And a man's gotta learn to take it.**

Daniel woke from what could only be described as one of the most intense sex dreams he had ever had in his young life. Cold beads of sweat slid down his lower back, over his bare hips, and touched down on his pale blue sheets.

Intense. That was the closest word he could relate to the experience fresh in his mind. Hot, sweaty, and intense. His breathing slowed to normal, no longer forced out in quick pants. He closed his eyes.

It was over. Whether or not he wanted it to end, it was over. Daniel opened his eyes, head turned towards his bedside table. There, lit by the meager early morning light filtering in through the window, was a silver framed photo. In the photograph was the girl he had given his heart to. The girl that he had told he loved.

But what was not in the photo, was the star of Daniel's recent dream-state escapade. That place was held by someone that was so much stronger than Daniel. If love was a battlefield like they said, then Daniel never wanted to get in a fight. If he were to, he might not survive the war.

**Try to believe, though the going gets rough. That you gotta hang tough to make it.**

School was never really a good thing, especially when Daniel couldn't walk two steps without running into at least one of the Cobra's. More often than not, they traveled in packs... a much more intimidating enemy. Not that seeing any of them alone would be any less intimidating. Daniel held no disillusions, he knew that any one of the Cobra's could quite easily kick his ass if they wanted to. They were snakes after all. Poisonous to Daniel.

Especially Johnny Lawrence.

All of the Cobra's could easily be labeled as evil, or at least have had evil training them. Evil in the form of John Kreese, Cobra Kai's dojo sensei. But for Johnny Lawrence, there seemed to be more than the others. Some sort of personal vendetta against Daniel.

In the beginning it might have been assumed that this outright hate had stemmed in some way from Ali, even though she was no longer with Johnny. Daniel had nothing to do with that. He hadn't even met her until after they had broken up in the previous school year. In other words, there was no way that Ali was related to the other boy's anger towards Daniel.

But no matter what the reason was for Johnny, it didn't stop him from trying to inflict as much pain as possible on Daniel. And as often as he could at that.

And often, just so happened to be right then.

Daniel froze in the courtyard of West Valley High School **(1)**. Across from him, closing in, were all five of the Cobras. He frantically looked around for some means of escape. Unfortunately, this time, no teachers were present. In desperation, he decided to try and walk past them quickly with his head down. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize...

"Do you really think we are that stupid LaRusso?"

Daniel froze, willing himself with every fiber of his being to not turn around. He didn't want to face his nightmares come to life.

"No teachers here to save you this time, is there Danielle? No one else to hide behind!"

Slowly, with as much confidence as he could muster, he turned to look the snakes in the eye. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed in front of their chests. Fire in their eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Daniel spat, "Didn't your sensei make you promise not to hurt me until the tournament?"

Daniel waited for a response as the Cobras continued to smile white and venomous. Johnny in particular had a gleam in his eyes. Daniel saw something... predatory in that smile. Like a snake hunting a mouse and Daniel definitely felt like squeaking.

"How would our sensei know if we did or not? Do you see him anywhere?" Dutch jeered, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. Daniel stepped back in fear, his heart beginning to thud against his chest.

"Look at him backing away! That's the smartest thing he's done yet!" Tommy laughed. The other four Cobras joined in, missing the sound that Daniel heard vaguely over the noise. The dismissal bell! This was going to be his one chance to escape. He had to make it just right.

"Actually I do see him. Right there." Daniel said, pointing behind the group of boys in front of him. He didn't think they would actually fall for it, but to his amazement all five looked over their shoulders. Fear in their eyes. Fear did not exist in that dojo, except in the form of sensei Kreese.

Daniel wasted no time whatsoever, as soon as they were distracted he turned heel and raced back into the hallway he had been coming from. People flocked in every direction, hurrying off to the bus, or getting last minute things from their lockers. Soon there would be no cover for him; soon the snakes would be on the hunt. A thought occurred to Daniel... _He didn't have to run away. He could hide in plain sight._

**History repeats itself, try and you'll succeed.**

Before he could talk himself out of the stupid plan, Daniel turned and threw himself into the first empty classroom that he saw. He vaguely realized that it was one of the art department rooms. The ones with the huge closets in the back to store all the supplies. _Perfect. No way that they would ever think to look in there._

The last bell rang, the one that signaled the absolute end of the day. All students off school grounds. Every student except for Daniel... and possibly the Cobras.

There was no way that the Cobras would think to look in this exact room, but still Daniel slid across the room into the back closet in the dark. He sat there waiting for something to happen, breath slowly calming to a slow pant. He must have sat there for ten, twenty minutes. It was too dark for him to see his watch to really tell. He had to try and make a break for it; there was no way that the Cobras were still here. They had probably thought that he had taken the chance to blend in with the crowd and work his way home... At least, that's what he hoped.

He stood up blindly, accidentally bashing his head on one of the hanger poles. "Damnit!" Daniel hissed holding the back of his head with one hand, applying slow, but steady pressure. His other hand reached out to the handle, just as he heard voices directly outside.

"Come on Johnny, what are you going to do? Check every nook and cranny for him? I don't think he's even here..." Tommy's voice got louder with every step. A thought crossed Daniel's mind.

Had he closed the classroom door all the way?

"Shut up Tommy, he's here. I can feel it. He must be hidi..." the noise stopped. Daniel didn't have the best sense of direction while crouching in the dark, but he had a pretty good feeling the voices had stopped right about in front of the door.

The door slammed open. Daniel's hand that had been gripping the door handle, flew to his mouth stifling a scream. Two of the Cobras were no more than twenty feet from Daniel. They were in a closed down school, with no one around. And the worst part? One of the two boys was Johnny!

"We know you're in here Daniel. Don't make us look for you. Come out and we might even take it easy on you." Daniel knew this was a lie. There was no way that Johnny was going to let this all go by so easily. He was going to make Daniel pay for whatever it was that made Daniel such a torment to him.

Daniel knew that Johnny and Tommy weren't going to take it easy on him, but they would find him eventually either way. With as much courage as he could muster, which wasn't much considering he was confronted with two of his enemies at once, he grabbed the handle and opened the door to his fate.

**Never doubt that you're the one. And you can have your dream.**


	2. You Can Have Your Dream

Chapter 2: You Can Have Your Dream

**(x3) You're the best around, nothing's gonna ever keep you down! (x3)**

Daniel's heart hammered in his chest. Across the room, Johnny Lawrence stared in disbelief as the younger boy emerged from the closet. He had actually listened to that blatant lie? A smile slid onto the blonde's face.

"Well, well." Johnny grinned over to Tommy, who was guarding the door, "Looks like someone wants us to take it easy on him." He looked back over at Daniel. Daniel saw something in that smile. The same predatory look that had been in every smile Johnny sent his way.

It made him shiver...

It made him remember...

It made him sweat...

A loud bang jolted Daniel from his thoughts. He looked up to see Tommy, whose back was pressed against the, now closed, door. Johnny laughed. "How does it feel to be trapped LaRusso? To know that there is no way to escape?"

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel shouted, gulping back the fear gripping onto him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're ours. We can do whatever we want to you!" As if to prove the fact, Johnny stepped forward and sent a kick to Daniel's left shin. Pain blossomed throughout his leg, making Daniel fall to the floor. He could feel that nothing was broken, but that didn't stop the pain from taking hold. Johnny stepped back to stand beside Tommy.

"You know, you can leave if you want to." Johnny stated mockingly, "Just land a single hit on me, and you're free to go."

Daniel was torn. On the one hand, an offer like that was too good to refuse. Surely he could manage a single hit on Johnny. And, without rules, dirty fighting was allowed. But on the other hand, Johnny wouldn't let Daniel go that easily. Would he? There had to be some kind of trick behind all of this. But he had to try.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he gripped a nearby chair and pulled himself to his feet. Favoring his right leg, he stumbled forward a few steps just as Johnny said... "Let's make this a little more interesting."

Daniel eyed Johnny warily, "How so?"

"If you win, I'll let you go. I'll even make sure that none of the others will mess with you." This deal just kept getting better and better. But wait!

"What happens if I lose?"

Johnny smiles, the predatory look back again. "If you lose... You have to do whatever I tell you to, of course."

A chill worked its way down Daniel's spine. But what was the worst that Johnny would do?

**Fight til the end. Cause your life will depend, on the strength that you have inside you.**

Daniel sighed and put pressure on his left leg; it hurt, but he could stand on it. He stared at Johnny, who looked back with the same predatory look as before. Daniel balled his fists... and lunged. He could see the flicker of surprise in Johnny's eyes before the other boy moved out of the way.

"Looks like someone's eager to get beaten." Johnny sang, dancing around Daniel's attacks as if they were nothing. "Just don't fall, or you lose!"

Daniel growled and looked to where Johnny was now standing. He lunged at the blonde again, but instead of simply moving out of the way Johnny grabbed Daniel's wrist and twisted. The smaller boy gasped in pain and ripped his arm free of the other's grasp. He backed away quickly, nursing his wrist.

Anger pulsed through his veins. Hatred filled him to the brim. In a blind fury he launched himself at Johnny, intent on wiping that smirk off his face. Johnny in turn just laughed, and continued to back away from the swinging fists.

Daniel paused to take a breath, panting heavily from putting so much effort into his attacks. He was losing his nerve. Losing focus. And that was deadly. Johnny was going to win. He couldn't keep doing this; he knew that he couldn't beat Johnny in a fair fight. He had to think of another way out of there.

"Awe," Tommy cooed from the doorway, "Is the baby getting tired _already_?"

Daniel glared at Tommy, and leaped in his direction. Tommy's eyes shot up. At the very last moment Daniel changed his course of direction and aimed instead at the exposed side of Johnny's head. He wanted to make both of the boys pay for all of the torment and pain that they had put him through. But Johnny, being a more experienced fighter, managed to move away a second before the strike.

Johnny pulls away from Daniel, laughing as the younger boy almost loses his balance. "Come on LaRusso! Don't fall. You hit the ground, you lose!"

Daniel blocks another volley of kicks. He was breathing hard, having taken a punch to the gut. He could barely concentrate. Sweat stung his eyes, blurring his surroundings. But he had to go on. He had to fight. He had to win!

Johnny was slowing down, getting careless. He could feel Daniel was going to lose. It was almost inevitable. Unless the kid pulled out some inner strength and broke his guard, Daniel was going to run out of steam. He was going to fall.

Knowing how the fight was going to end, Johnny got cocky. He held both of his hands behind his back and simply dodged Daniel's increasingly weaker punches. This act of arrogance drove Daniel over the edge. It was no longer about what Johnny had done to him in the past. In his mind, Johnny was the source of every bad thing that had happened to Daniel at any time in his life.

Having to move to Reseda. Losing his friends. His mom losing her job. The faucet being broken...

Johnny showing up in his dreams.

**You gotta be proud, staring out in the cloud. When the odds in the game defy you.**

The thought froze Daniel in his tracks. He hadn't wanted to think of the dream that had woken him up that morning. The one that made him ache inside with an unidentifiable feeling.

Johnny saw the opening. He could have dragged the fight out much longer, but the fact was that he was getting tired himself. So, in the short moment that Daniel was trying to clear his head, he threw his body weight into him.

Daniel never saw the attack coming, he simply felt a sudden impact that threw him off balance. He started to fall. Thoughts flew through his head as he went down. Foremost of which, was the desire not to lose to Johnny Lawrence... and then he saw it. A simple way to completely turn the tables around. A way that he would never have seen if he hadn't gotten used to Mr. Miyagi's odd training.

Not stopping to think, he threw out his right foot and planted it firmly on the wall. Using every muscle he had, he pushed downward. He had timed it just right... the downward force sent him back in the other direction with just as much speed as he had been falling with only a few seconds before. He curled his hand into a fist and swung his arm around to punch Johnny.

Just then something happened. Johnny wasn't expecting it... unfortunately, neither was Daniel.

Daniel had pushed off the wall with his right foot. In the process, to accommodate for the change of direction, he had to swivel his left foot around. As he did so, pain from Johnny's earlier kick flared up with a fury and Daniel's ankle twisted in just the wrong way.

Johnny looked down at Daniel. The younger boy was lying on the floor at his feet, hands wrapped around his most likely sprained ankle. Silent tears splashed down his face, cheeks turning red. Making him look much younger.

Tommy was standing by the door, clapping slowly at Daniel's ultimate self-defeat. Johnny started to turn around to pass him a grin when he noticed something wrong. His jeans, though already skinny, were suffocatingly tight around his waist. Johnny looked down, and to his surprise, found that he was sporting an erection.

Now this wasn't completely uncommon... it had happened before to him in his own dojo. And not just to him, but to the other students as well. Something about the rush of adrenaline through the body... or something like that. But it was embarrassing none-the-less. He could easily pass it off to Tommy as the energy of the fight getting him worked up, but what would happen if he was still hard when they caught up to the other guys? What would Dutch think?

Dutch had suspected something of Johnny. Questioned him all the time about the looks he had been passing to Daniel. But there was nothing going on. Johnny had no idea what these "looks" were that everyone was talking about. And he sure as hell didn't feel anything towards Daniel. Well, besides competition of course.

From the ground a sigh reached his ears. He looked down to see Daniel, looking straight back at him. Fear in his eyes. He looked resigned to defeat. And rightly so. Johnny wondered what sort of thing he would make Daniel do. What would be the perfect thing to get back at the boy? Have him remember that he lost, and make him hate every minute of it?

What would be the best way to humiliate him?

While he was looking down at Daniel, his gaze shifted to focus on something else. And he knew. He knew what would humiliate Daniel. What would make him never forget what happened today.

Daniel felt a tug on his t-shirt. Johnny was pulling him to his knees. He forced a glare at the older boy, but stopped short when he saw a bulge in Johnny's jeans. Johnny Lawrence had a hard on.

"Take a good hard look LaRusso..." Johnny laughed, "That's your punishment." Daniel looked up at the blonde questioningly. Johnny just smirked and gave Daniel a coy wink.

"What's going on over there?" Tommy asked from the doorway. He couldn't see the state of Johnny's cock from where he was. He could only see Daniel in between his legs, eyes growing ever wider.

"Little Danielle over here is going to relieve my... problem, before we go meet up with the other guys."

Tommy looked between the two for a moment, involuntarily licking his lips. "That's, uh... That's pretty harsh man." Johnny just smiled and looked back at Daniel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work... slave." The word made Daniel shake. Was Johnny being serious? Was he really going to make him do that to him? Was he going to make Daniel pleasure him?

"I don't have all day. A good start would be to take it out." Daniel didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But he had no choice. Grudgingly, Daniel moved closer to Johnny's crotch. Towards the bulge straining against Johnny's tight jeans.

_-The sheets were soft and chilled his naked back-_

Daniel reeled away from the vivid flash of memory. He had just relived a moment of his dream. The vision faded almost as quickly as it appeared. Tentatively, he reached out. His fingers clasping around the metal zipper.

_-Johnny looked down at the younger boys body and smiled-_

Slowly, wishing he would wake up and this would all be a dream, he pulled the clasp down with a zzzzzzzzzzzzip.

_-"Is this what you want Daniel? To be my slave?" Daniel's wrists were tied down-_

Daniel pulled the jeans down just past Johnny's upper thigh. Just far enough. He reached up towards the light blue boxers, fingers curling around the top. With his pants off, Johnny's bulge looked even bigger, pressing outward, stretching the fabric. He took a deep breath and slid the boxers down to join the jeans.

_-Johnny Lawrence hovered above him. Something pressed against his entrance-_

Daniel gulped. Mere inches from his face was Johnny Lawrence's cock. This wasn't a dream. If it were a dream Daniel wouldn't be so scared... in his dreams, this is what Daniel wanted. More than anything. But this wasn't a dream. Daniel was being forced to suck Johnny Lawrence's dick. His very BIG dick. He had to have been a couple of inches bigger than Daniel. And Daniel wasn't too small himself.

Wait! Why wasn't he freaking out about this? Johnny was, in a sense, raping him! Forcing him to do something that he had never done before. At least not in real life. Daniel recalled the dream.

_-"I love you Daniel." Johnny panted. "I love you too..."-_

No! Was he in _love _with _Johnny Lawrence_? He couldn't be! He was in love with Ali! Ali! Ali, who loved him... who he told he loved... Ali who used to date Johnny.

Without thinking about it, Daniel had begun to stoke Johnny... making the older boy harder than he had been before. His hand, circling, didn't even wrap all the way around.

"Yesss..." Johnny moaned, arching his back at the touch. "Mmm... More. More!"

_-Daniel felt the push. The filling sensation. "More!" he screamed-_

Daniel took a breath. He knew what Johnny wanted him to do. He had done it a million times in his dreams, but here, on his knees, in this classroom, with Johnny, Daniel froze. He would have stayed like that too, but Johnny was getting impatient. He reached a hand down to the back of Daniel's head, feeling the soft hair, and pulled Daniel's mouth onto him.

Daniel had the presence of mind to open his mouth just before it was shoved inside. Straight to the back of his throat. Daniel's jaw ached with the strain. Drool slid down the sides of his mouth as he slurped longingly at the intrusion. He knew why he had been dreaming about doing these things with Johnny now. They were amazing! The taste of precum on the tip of his tongue. The smell of Johnny's cock. It was all so intoxicating.

_-Johnny pumped faster. Pounding Daniel's prostate-_

To his right, he heard another zipper being pulled down. He looked over to see Tommy with his pants and boxers around his ankles, pumping his semi-hard dick. Johnny noticed too. He pulled Daniel's mouth off of his dick mid suck, making a small popping noise.

"Give Tommy some of that. Tommy, you gotta try some of this, man!"

Tommy stepped forward, eagerly pointing his boner at Daniel's face. Daniel was too far gone in the haze of lust to care who was doing what to him at the time, so he obligingly took Tommy in just as he had with Johnny. Thankfully, Tommy wasn't as big as Johnny. Daniel had loved the feeling of fullness from Johnny, but his throat was in need of a break. Tommy was that break.

Tommy was different in other ways too. Whereas Johnny was sweet, and somewhat musky... Tommy had a slightly bitter taste, but smelled like flowers. But it wasn't too bad. Johnny took Daniel's hand and made him jack him off while he sucked on Tommy. And by the feel of it, he wouldn't be doing so for much longer.

_-Daniel screamed out, as Johnny filled him to the brim-_

Like Daniel thought, Johnny pulled the younger boy's head back to his own cock. He was moaning constantly now. Both of the Cobras were. Tommy's hand was just a blur as he jacked off furiously to his best friend getting head from their rival. It was too much. He took a quick step forward, into Daniel's range, and let loose.

Four shots. Four thick, ropy shots of hot cum hit Daniel right across the face. One after another. The feeling made Daniel moan in pleasure. The moan rumbled around the dick in his mouth. Johnny looked down to see what was happening. What he saw made him lose all sense of control.

He wanted to ride this out for as long as he could, but seeing Daniel covered in cum, with his dick in his mouth was too much. He felt the rumble start low in his stomach. His balls tightened up against his body. Pleasure broke out to a mad beat and danced through his brain. He let out a throaty growl, and his body gave a jerk.

Daniel felt the first wave of cum slide down the back of his throat. He tried to pull away, but Johnny held his head tight against the flow. He had no other choice, but to swallow it all. To fill himself with Johnny's cum. Drink it down like a glass of water in a hot desert. And what made Daniel sick, was that he wanted to. He wanted to be made into Johnny's slave. He wanted to be controlled by him.

It was awhile before Johnny was finally empty. When he was, he pulled away from Daniel and slid his pants back up. Tommy was already zipped up and waiting at the open door. Johnny looked down at Daniel. The boy had cum across his face and in his hair. A little was leaking from the inside of his mouth. And he was hard. Johnny thought about this. Did he care?

Of course not! But he did want to do this again. "LaRusso. Don't think this is over. Come over to my house this weekend. You'll work off the rest of your punishment there."

Daniel just nodded weakly. He knew that Johnny wasn't finished with him.

_-Daniel woke in a cold sweat-_

He could still taste Johnny Lawrence in his mouth.


	3. You Can Want Your Dream

Chapter 3: You Can Want Your Dream

**Try your best to win them all, and one day time will tell.**

It had been two full days since Daniel had forced himself to stand up and limp to the nearest bathroom to wash the cum off of his face and out of his hair. Two days since he had had Johnny Lawrence's dick in his mouth. Two days where he couldn't go two steps without looking around to make sure none of the Cobras were there. Two long and agonizing days of Daniel LaRusso thinking about Johnny Lawrence's _big_ cock. It was no use trying to not think about it. Johnny was right; he would remember what had happened forever.

Today was Friday. Daniel did not want to go to school. He would rather have done _anything_ than be there right then. He didn't want to see Johnny.

But it was useless... If he didn't go to Johnny, Johnny would come and get him. And that would be so much worse. What if his mom saw them? What would he tell her? "Oh, sorry mom! I'm going over to Johnny Lawrence's house this weekend to be his sex slave and perform humiliating (but pleasurable) acts..."

Not likely. His mom was pretty cool with most things, but he was pretty sure that _that_ might be too much. And besides, he didn't want _anyone_ to know about what he had done (or what he was going to do, for that matter). It was bad enough that Tommy knew. But Tommy wouldn't tell.

He couldn't. Because if he did then he would be telling on himself. Ever since two days ago, when Tommy saw Daniel in the hallways, he would grab his crotch and mouth, "Eat up!"

It made Daniel sick. He knew full well that it was all on him that he had done that to Tommy. Even though Johnny told him to, he was the one that had actually done it (without complaint). But now that it was all over, just the thought made Daniel ill. He had done the same thing with Johnny, more even, but Johnny was different. Johnny was special. Johnny was the man of his dreams. Daniel still didn't know what that meant for them. But he was certain that the dreams weren't going away. Obviously they must mean _something_. And every one, every night, was about him an Johnny (naked).

He had even had one that morning. Though not nearly as... intense as some of the other's. Other's that included things like: handcuffs, girl's clothes, and collars. Those were the ones that made Daniel blush every time he saw Johnny Lawrence at school. And speaking of school, if Daniel didn't leave soon he would be late.

His black backpack was lying on the floor next to the front door. He slung it over his shoulder, and swung the door open. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Standing at the other side of the door was Johnny Lawrence. Blonde hair, huge ego, and predatory smirk attached. "Morning slave." He quirked an eyebrow, as if wondering whether Daniel would lash out against him. "You won't be needing _that_..." He pointed at the backpack. Daniel stiffened.

"Yes I will. It's kind of important to have my school stuff, since I'm _going_ to _school_." Daniel stepped up, trying to duck around the older boy. An arm stopped him. Another pulled the bag from him, dropping it where it had been on the floor.

"No, you're not. You're coming home with me." Daniel started to protest. But Johnny stopped every word, every thought, every breath, by pressing his lips to Daniel's.

Johnny couldn't believe how easily Daniel came along with him. After the kiss (which was just a way to make him shut up, it had nothing to do with any _feelings, _he didn't have those!) Daniel just nodded his head, blushing furiously. He didn't even protest when Johnny made him ride in front of him on his dirt bike. Conveniently so that every time they hit a bump Daniel's ass slid up against Johnny's cock. Johnny had no problem with it (no problem at all, heh heh heh), in fact, he rather enjoyed the little meeps and peeps coming from Daniel's mouth every time it happened.

His parents were at work by the time he parked in the garage. A good thing, since it would be less of a hassle than smuggling him in. Daniel remained sullen and non-talking all the way up to Johnny's room. But standing outside the door seemed to light a spark in him. He looked at Johnny, and for a second he seemed really nervous.

Almost immediately he changed. "I'm _not_ going in there. I'm not going to do anything else with you!" Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest in a symbol of defiance. The look in his eyes told Johnny that he was being completely serious.

"Get in there, or I'll make you. Your ankle still hurts, right? I can make it feel so much worse!" Johnny seethed. He was taken aback by the fierceness in his own words, which had caused Daniel to take a step back in alarm.

"Y-You can't d-do this." Daniel stammered, "This is... this is kidnapping!" He wanted to leave, but something kept him in place. Some unknown force that told him he would be rewarded if he just stayed put. Perhaps it was the dream talking to him. Reminding him that in his dream world Johnny always acted mean to him, but lightened up as soon as their clothes were off.

But, no! This wasn't his dream. This was real life. And there was no way that Johnny would ever do something satisfying for him. He just wanted to use Daniel for his own pleasure seeking. "...here."

"Huh?" Daniel looked questioningly at Johnny, who was now waving him over.

"I said, come here." Daniel raised an eyebrow, warily stepping within reach of the one person he would never fully understand. "Why won't you come in? Are you afraid?"

The question riled Daniel. "Of course I'm not afraid of you! Why would I be? You're just a bully, and a rapist... and you ruin my life! Why do I have to do anything more with you? I already gave you what you wanted! Why do I have to do anything more? _You_ don't do anything for _me_!" He huffed, turning away from Johnny. Mostly to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from behind his scrunched shut eyes. The truth was that if Johnny would have just _asked_ Daniel would have done what he did willingly, probably even more. But, no! Johnny was just a jerk, that took whatever he wanted, and never gave anyone else anythi...

A pair of arms wrapped around Daniel's waist from behind. One hand traveling up and under his shirt to lightly rub his chest. The other, down, and over the front of his jeans. Lightly caressing the slightly heated denim. Daniel's mind went numb. A low moan escaped his throat, and he leaned back into the other boy's body. Johnny's tongue slid up the side of Daniel's ear, as he whispered, "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come in my room? The bed is quite comfortable."

Daniel's defenses shattered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he was probably about to live out one of his dreams, and that thought made him burn on the inside. He was going to go the whole way with Johnny. This was what he wanted... what he dreamed about. To be completed by Johnny in a way that no one else would be able to complete him (well, emotionally anyways).

His clothes were torn off. Shredded off as if they were on fire. Daniel was naked. Bare for Johnny to use as he liked. And the older boy's clothes came off quickly too, thrown down on the floor without much care where they landed. Mixing together with the clothes already there. Symbolic almost.

The last bit of clothing was Johnny's boxers. And as he slid them off to join the throng collecting in a pile, Daniel let out another moan. Johnny Lawrence's big dick was going to be his again. And this time, he would be using it in ways that would feel good for him too. Johnny walked slowly over to the bed where Daniel had sat down. Legs spread, revealing Johnny's prize.

Sudden urge came over the older of the two at the sight. He wanted to taste the innocence of the younger boy. Kneeling on the floor, he spread Daniel's legs farther apart, and experimentally licked the underside of Daniel's cock. All the way to the head, where a small bead of precum had begun to build. It tasted heavenly, like nothing Johnny had ever tasted. Wanting more, he engulfed the entire length. Sucking and licking as if it were his new favorite flavor.

Daniel threw his head back in blissful pleasure. Johnny opened his throat wider to allow for Daniel's hardening length to slide farther in... farther down. Both boys were too caught up in their own worlds to notice the third member, watching the show with interest. Neither heard him walk into the room through the open door until he spoke.

"Well, _this_ is certainly a surprise. I knew there was no way you were just sick Johnny..."

**When you're the one that's standing there, you'll reach the final bell.**

Johnny sprang away from Daniel, leaving the younger boy sitting with his legs spread wide, and a wet dick standing straight up. "Awe... That's no way to leave things Johnny. How could you be so cruel?" the new boy said, walking into the room with a grin.

"It's not what you think Dutch! I can explain!"

"Don't bother with explanations. Tommy, so kindly, explained the _whole_ story to me. About you and LaRusso's little fight. And what happened _afterwards_..."

Johnny's face twisted in anger. "Whatever he said... it _wasn't_ the truth!" Daniel nodded in agreement, though inside he knew that the battle was lost. How on Earth was Johnny going to explain why they were both naked, and why Johnny had his dick in his mouth? It was impossible! And that made Daniel worry. What would happen now?

Was it going to go like it did with Tommy? Was Daniel about to have to please _another_ of Johnny's friends? Or was Dutch going to beat them both up? Or take him for himself... it was too much to think about. All of the stress, and the overall direction of the situation was making Daniel softer by the second. Daniel expected Johnny to say something smart about it, but it was Dutch that brought attention to it.

"Johnny, how could you let your little slave... down." he smirked at the horrible pun. "I think you better help him out. He looks disappointed." Johnny looked at Daniel, then back to Dutch.

"And what do you plan on doing? What do you want?"

"Me? Why, I just want to watch..." he pulled out a video camera from his bag, "Again, and again, and _again_."

Johnny and Daniel stared blankly at the other boy. Then the blonde turned to Daniel. "Does that bother you?" his dick started to grow. No doubt imagining the kinkiness of the situation. Daniel shook his head and swallowed what seemed like a river of saliva. In fact... he was pretty turned on as well.

"Lights, camera... _action_." Dutch laughed, turning the camera on. The red light burning a hole in Daniel's heart.


	4. You Can Make Your Dream

Chapter 4: You Can Make Your Dream

**(x6) You're the best around... Nothings gonna ever keep you down (x6)**

Tommy smirked at the two boys on the screen. This was the third time he had watched the video since Dutch had made him a copy. And he _still_ couldn't believe what Johnny and Daniel were doing, but his was nothing next to the disbelief on Jimmy's face. Tommy had set it up on purpose. Left it as the only tape in the room. Unmarked, and on top of the VCR. Then he went to get drinks, knowing Jimmy's curiosity would get the better of him. It would seem like porn... well, it kind of was.

And sure enough, when Tommy flung the door open Jimmy was staring in disbelief at the two on screen. It had just gotten to the part where Johnny asked Daniel if he could fuck him. This was personally Tommy's favorite part. The way that Daniel's blush washed over him, even reaching the upper part of his chest. On the screen the boy nodded, turning around and exposing one of the tightest looking asses Tommy had ever seen. Johnny was a lucky sonofabitch for sure!

Jimmy hurriedly stopped the tape as Johnny was lining his dick up with Daniel's ass. He was lucky in that area too... the guy just had everything, didn't he? "I didn't... I was just... I mean..." Jimmy was blushing more than Daniel, stuttering out excuses on what had happened. Tommy laughed at his embarrassment, handing him the coke he had gotten him.

"Crazy though, isn't it?" he pointed at the screen, pressing play. The two started right back up. Johnny forcing his huge cock all the way inside Daniel. The other boy groaning out in pain from the intrusion. "Dutch made this Friday. Apparently Daniel is still over at Johnny's house. I wonder how he's going to walk to his classes tomorrow?" That caused Jimmy to laugh, coughing up coke in the process.

"I wonder how Johnny can stand to do any of that stuff. It's with a guy. That's disgusting!" Jimmy shook his head. Tommy thought about this for a second... was it that disgusting? Impulsively he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jimmy's. The other boys eyes grew wide, but he didn't pull away. Tommy did, smirking at him.

"Was that disgusting?"

Jimmy didn't know how to respond. It was just a kiss after all... but it wasn't. He didn't know how exactly to describe it, like electricity? Like a shock went through his body from where their lips touched. He wanted to feel it again, to feel that lightning crash into him.

"Umm..." he whispered, "Well, not really. It was just a kiss. It would probably be disgusting if we were frenching though." He stared into Tommy's eyes, hoping to force the true message across with the power of his will. Luckily, Tommy caught on.

"Probably." he slid across the distance, coming face to face with Jimmy. This time when he leaned in, Jimmy met him in the middle. Their tongues met first. Lips pressed together again. A dance from one mouth to the other. And this time, it wasn't just a shock. It was a full on electric maelstrom. Forest fires bursting to life on contact. Complete and total, blissful destruction. Jimmy wasn't sure what this meant for the two of them. But he knew this was what he wanted.

Daniel shivered from the cold, snuggling closer to the sleeping body of Johnny Lawrence. It had been a strange couple of days for him. For starters, he found that Johnny could be quite nice to him. As long as he didn't make him mad, Johnny would give Daniel anything he ever wanted... within reason. Letting him go back home... that was not within reason.

But strangely, Daniel didn't want to go. Sure, his ass could take a break. Even though he enjoyed the feeling, it was still a lot to take in (literally). Johnny and he had been doing it every two hours, for the past two days... _twenty-four times_! That is a lot! And Daniel was the bottom for all but one time.

The one time he was the top was by luck. Johnny had just asked him if there was anything he wanted. Daniel knew he meant either a handjob or a blowjob, but he wanted to press Johnny, to see how far he would go. So he just went with it. "Can I... Well, I mean... Can I put mine in you?" He hadn't meant it to sound so weak, so... girly. But that was probably what caught Johnny by surprise. He looked uncertainly at the bottle of lotion before handing it to Daniel.

Johnny only let Daniel do it that one time. But that one time was plenty enough for Daniel to understand why Johnny liked being inside of him... It felt amazing! But Johnny didn't like being bottom. Daniel didn't particularly like it, but he could handle the pain if it meant that Johnny was happy and treating him like this.

Dutch switched off the T.V. He had, once again like he promised, been watching Johnny and Daniel go at it. His breathing slowed back to a normal pace. Slowly he traced a hand up his bare stomach, smearing cum along his abs. He always got off at the same place in the movie. To him, the kinkiest moment on the tape. Right near the end.

Johnny grunted out something along the lines of, "Augh... fucking take my cum!" before pushing himself all the way inside Daniel, as deep as he could go. That was sexy enough... but what happened next was where Dutch found his orgasm every time.

After Johnny pulled out, the camera zoomed in on Daniel's freshly fucked hole. Not only that, but well fucked too. Pinkish red and still gaping open, it was a sight that made Dutch hard just by looking. But when Johnny's cum started to drip out, it was all over. Dutch had started stroking himself while watching that day. And only by luck did he catch the next part. The part that he would find to be his favorite.

Johnny looked down at his own cum leaking out of the sweet, tight ass he had just drilled. That's when a wicked thought went through his mind. Using his middle and index fingers, Johnny reached down and scooped up the dripping cum. Grabbing a hold of Daniel's hair, he twisted his face around, and shoved those fingers in his face. "Be a good boy... Lick them clean."

Daniel knew from their first encounter that he had no choice. His tongue tentatively reached out to Johnny's fingers. Licking the cum off entirely. When he was done Johnny reached back, and got another scoopful. Daniel licked Johnny's fingers clean again. Three more times that happened before Johnny was convinced Daniel was clean. Only then did he let go of the handful of Daniel's hair.

Weak from the recent activities, Daniel fell forward on the bed. Laying across his own cum in the process. Johnny got up and slapped his ass with a resounding, "Smack!" Then turned towards the camera and smirked. That was where the tape ended. Dutch had shut it off, then finished jacking off. Shooting his load on Johnny's hardwood floor. Zipped up, he turned to leave. Saying over his shoulder, "Have him lick that up for me." A mischievous look in his eyes.

And as soon as he got home, he went to work on making copies of the tape.

**Fight til you drop... Never stop! Can't give up! Until you reach the top.**

Jimmy hurriedly zipped his pants up. Wanting... needing to get out of Tommy's house as quickly as he could. Things had gone _way_ too far. It was only supposed to have been a kiss, and even that was risky now that he thought about it. Jimmy was _not _gay! But things had taken on a life of there own. The kiss, although a bit weird, was fine. It actually felt kind of nice. But, Jimmy attributed this to the fact that he hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year. Anything sexual would have felt nice in those circumstances. No, what really bothered him was what happened afterward.

Even though Tommy had technically started the kiss, it was soon apparent that Jimmy was the aggressor. He all but threw himself on top of Tommy, forcing him to the ground. His lips pressed hard against Tommy's. Tongue pushing past lips, exploring it's new home. Tommy didn't protest. He had, after all, started all of this. Now he had to play out the rest of the game. Wanting to get as much fun in as he could before Jimmy wigged out and bolted, Tommy reached down, and with practiced motions, popped open the button of his and Jimmy's jeans.

Jimmy stopped, making Tommy think that he had just fucked up big time. But Jimmy was just catching his breath. He reached down and unzipped his jeans, looking into Tommy's eyes. Once again conveying a mental message loud and clear. Tommy understood immediately... _suck my cock_!

Tommy didn't want to waste his chance. Even though he had only ever given one guy head before in his life, a drunken dare proposed by Dutch, he went straight for it. Ignoring the restricting clothes, as well as the awkward angle, he ducked his head and took the whole thing in his mouth at once. Jimmy wasn't as big as Dutch, so Tommy had no trouble taking him all the way. He could fit Dutch too, but that took a little bit of practice and a lot of aching jaw.

Tommy could tell it had been a while since Jimmy had gotten any action. Not even five minutes into the blowjob, and Jimmy was already showing the warning signs of cumming. Quick puffs of air, constant moans, and his body was starting to spasm beyond his control. Tommy knew it would happen any second... Jimmy was going to blow. And he wanted him to. And he did. And a _lot_!

Tommy tried to swallow it all, but it just kept coming. He had to pull away, there was just too much to handle. Even after he pulled away Jimmy went on for another three spurts. It had been _way_ too long since he had gotten any. But Tommy was content. And Jimmy looked quite pleased with himself. Not wanting to waste any of Jimmy's cum which, Tommy was surprised to find, tasted quite good, he licked at trail across Jimmy's stomach. Jimmy's eyes shot open. Panic struck and in an instant he was on his feet, zipping up his pants.

"I just... I gotta... I'm sorry!" Then he was gone. Leaving Tommy sitting alone on the floor. An empty feeling he couldn't describe welling up inside him. Seeing Jimmy run out his bedroom door with that look in his eyes hurt worse than any injury he had sustained in the Cobra Kai Dojo. Feeling defeated, he slumped on the floor.

A single, traitorous tear slid down his cheek. Furiously, he wiped it away. Cobra Kais did _not_ show weakness. But how could anyone not feel weak, when all their strength left them? When it got up, and ran out the door?

**Fight!...You're the best in town! Fight... Listen to that sound!**

"Hey Dutch. What's up?" Bobby had just opened the door to find Dutch standing there with a tape in his hand. He didn't acknowledge that Bobby had said anything. Instead he shoved the unmarked tape into his hand.

"Watch it." He was already at the end of the driveway, hopping on his dirt bike, before Bobby had a chance to say anything.

"Weird..." he mumbled to himself. He looked down at the tape, wondering what it could be. As a precaution, he decided to watch it in his room. On the way up, he grabbed a soda.

The video popped in, and the familiar sound of tape spinning sounded out. Dutch's face filled the screen. "Welcome to Crazytown... you will _not_ believe who is spending the weekend at Johnny's place!" Bobby popped the can open, and took a sip. The scene changed. Swallowing seemed to take all of his energy. Holding the can was too much, he sat it on the bedside table. Steeling himself on the bed, trying desperately not to let his anger take a hold of him.

Images flew by on the screen. A collage of different positions and angles. Each passing second worked more to fuel his anger. This couldn't be happening... Johnny had promised him... He had to do something about this! He grabbed his jacket and flew downstairs. Not even bothering to turn off the video.

Jimmy sat heavily on his bed. What had happened over at Tommy's? One second he was fine, normal... and the next? There was something that happened to him. Like someone had flicked a switch in his brain. He couldn't help it. Kissing Tommy just felt... right. But that couldn't be right. It wasn't him, he wasn't gay. There wasn't anything wrong with being gay. The Cobras all knew that Bobby was bisexual. He had come out to them all one day after they had been to the beach. But he couldn't be, could he? It was just hormones taking over in the moment. That was it!

And it had been a long time since he had been with a girl. He didn't even masturbate. What was the use of that? So obviously, he was horny. _That_ was why he had let Tommy give him head. That was it. And after it was done, when Tommy had still gone on, it freaked him out. It was weird. Not wrong, just weird.

He didn't know what to think. There was just too much going on inside of his head. There was only one thing that he was sure of right then. He felt empty...

Daniel was feeling content. He had just gotten a blowjob from Johnny. Which was enough of a reason itself to be happy of, but he was also very close to sleep. Rest had been a rare thing this weekend. Johnny always seemed to be ready for more, and it was nearly impossible to sleep through someone forcing themselves inside of you. So this rest was making him _very_ happy.

Johnny was asleep beside him, his back turned exposing the ass Daniel had been allowed in only once. If he had any strength left whatsoever, he would crawl over and try to take Johnny right now. Imagine waking up to find someone fucking you. But no. He was too tired. So.. sleepy. Need just a little...

BANG!

The door to the room flew open, slamming up against the wall. Johnny and Daniel were up on their feet and in attack position in less than a second. Years of training taking effect. It might have been intimidating to see them take up fighting stances side-by-side so quickly. But, they were both still naked. Not exactly the best way to be caught off guard.

Daniel reached back and grabbed a pillow to hold in front of his waist. Johnny just stood there, comfortable with his body. "What the hell do you want Bobby?" Johnny snapped. Daniel saw he was right. Bobby stood in the doorway, breathing hard. Looking like he was ready to single-handedly take on the two of them. Even Johnny seemed a little taken aback by his ferocity.

"What's going...?"

"Shut up cock whore!" Bobby cut off Daniel's question.

"Hey man. Chill!" Johnny took a step forward, putting himself in front of Daniel.

"No Johnny. We had a deal!" Daniel looked questioningly at the two Cobra Kais. Johnny looked back at Daniel. A pained look in his eyes. Daniel felt so much emotion in that look... so much feeling.

"No... I can't. I won't let you. Not him." Johnny looked back at Bobby with a resolved look on his face. "Don't hurt him," he repeated, "Take me instead."


	5. You Can Live Your Dream

Chapter 5: You Can Live Your Dream

**A little bit of all you got; They'll NEVER bring you down!**

Daniel didn't know what to do. It had been about seven hours since Johnny slid on some clothes and left with Bobby. He was starting to get worried. What had Bobby meant about a deal? And why had Johnny looked scared? Not scared _of_ Bobby, scared _for_ Daniel. And he hadn't come back yet.

Daniel had gotten some clothes out of Johnny's dresser, so at least he wasn't pacing back and forth naked. Unfortunately, since they were Johnny's they were a little too big on Daniel. The pants kept falling around his ankles if he didn't hold them up from the belt loops. Daniel had just about made up his mind to go out searching for Johnny, when he heard the front door open. Hope filled him at the sound. "Johnny?" he called out, opening the bedroom door. Looking around for the boy he missed terribly, though he wasn't sure why. A mess of blonde hair appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Relief flooded through him. He didn't have to worry anymore. Johnny was safe. Johnny was here. And it felt good for a few moments, but something was wrong. The blonde boy hadn't moved from his place at the bottom of the stairs. Hadn't looked up. Hadn't acknowledged that Daniel was even there.

"Johnny..." Daniel tried again, slowly making his way down the stairs. This time Johnny looked up. And the expression on his face was enough for Daniel to bolt to his side. Johnny looked... defeated. Like the will to live had been sucked out of him. Daniel's arms wrapping around him didn't even get a response. Johnny didn't even give a cocky remark when, in the process of holding him, Daniel's pants slid right off leaving him naked from the waist down.

The stairs seemed too much for the older boy, so Daniel pushed him down to sit. At this angle Johnny was level with Daniel's dick. But Daniel didn't care. He just wanted to find out what was wrong with Johnny. "What's wrong?" Daniel slid the jeans off completely, moving to sit in between Johnny's legs. Arms slid around him. That caused Daniel to relax a little bit. Johnny was at least reacting to something. "Johnny?"

Finally he looked up. Eyes red and wet with tears. "Daniel... I did something... something terrible." Daniel didn't know what to say to keep Johnny going. Lack of words led to a nod of his head. Fresh tears were falling. "I- I broke a promise to Bobby." The blonde gave a deep sigh and pushed through the story.

"Bobby is bisexual. We have known for awhile now after he came out to us. Once, when he and I were hanging out and drinking, he kissed me." Johnny was looking down at the floor as he said all of this, his eyes not moving. "I just thought it was Bobby trying to relieve some tension you know? There aren't many gay guys at school, and I just wanted to help him out... I knew he was going through a tough time." Daniel was somewhat shocked by the revelation, but let Johnny continue.

"I thought I was doing a good thing for him. He wanted to kiss, and every now and then he would give me a blowjob. Once I even fucked him after a few drinks. But Bobby didn't think it was stress relief." Johnny's voice dropped even lower. "Bobby told me that he was falling in love with me. I didn't know what to do Daniel. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends, but I just wasn't feeling the same way he was. I tried to reason with him, I explained that I didn't feel that way. I thought that I was straight at the time. And that's where the deal came from."

Daniel perked up at this, finally ready to figure out what the mysterious deal was that had started all of this. He scooted closer on the stairs, moving further into Johnny's embrace. The blonde haired boy looked up and continued, "Bobby didn't want to lose me, so one day after we had fooled around he said that if I were to ever start liking guys, that I would date him and be his. It meant nothing at the time because to me there was no way that I would ever start liking guys in that way... the stuff with Bobby was just harmless fun. But then I started _really_ liking you."

Daniel couldn't believe his ears. Sure Johnny had been pretty nice to him since being at his house. And they had had sex (a lot) in that time. But Johnny had never put those feelings into words. And Daniel didn't know what to say now that they had been spoken.

**You're the best around!**

"Daniel, I'm sorry I hurt you in the past. I'm sorry I turned a blind eye when the other Cobras would kick you around. But I'm mostly sorry I did it to you myself. I didn't want to have to admit to myself that there was somebody who could beat me."

"Beat you? Johnny, you would have won every time. You _did_ win every time." Daniel chuckled.

"But you did beat me Daniel... How could I ever defeat someone that I love?"

Daniel froze as the words left the other boys lips. _Love_? There was no way that Johnny loved him. There couldn't be, right? Maybe he could believe it if Johnny just wanted to use him to get off and enjoyed the feeling of it. It wasn't all bad after all. But love was just so strong of a feeling. "Johnny I..." Daniel's words were cut off as Johnny leaned in and pressed his soft pink lips to Daniel's tanned forehead. The action was so uncharacteristically sweet for Johnny that Daniel took a few moments to process it, making sure that it was in fact actually happening.

Daniel's arms snaked around the older boy, pulling them together, removing the last bit of space between their bodies. He felt warm. This felt so right. But something was still wrong. "Why are you like this Johnny? What happened when you were gone?" The blonde boy slumped in his arms, as if an incomprehensible weight had just been placed on his shoulders. But he told Daniel anyway.

He told Daniel that he had been raped. Not in the traditional sense of the word... there had been nothing forced into him against his will. No it had in fact been he who had been made to force himself into Bobby. Even when it was obvious that he was not into it, when he couldn't get it up because his mind was too focused on Daniel, Bobby fought against it. Sucking him until Johnny's body was forced to react from the stimulation. Even though he didn't want it...

And after, Bobby had done awful things. Using Johnny as his personal sex toy, the whole time while Johnny's eyes were closed... wishing... praying that it were Daniel with him instead. Wishing that he couldn't feel his heart breaking more with every passing minute.

It had been 2 weeks since that awful Sunday night. Johnny lay in his bed, curled up on his side, having canceled another karate lesson at the dojo. He just didn't have the energy, or the will for that matter, to make himself go. It had not gone unnoticed by the other Cobra's. The first week it had happened was easy to excuse. He wasn't feeling well, which was completely true. But by the second week the other boys had begun to question. Bobby of course knew why and was refusing to talk to Johnny anyways. Dutch didn't seem to care too much and only sent the occasional jab at Johnny asking if his mood was because of his new girlfriend 'Danielle'.

The thought sent another jolt of pain through Johnny's body. In truth, Daniel was the reason that he was feeling this way. After Johnny confessed what Bobby had made him do, Daniel had shut down. He demanded that Johnny take him home, hadn't said anything the entire ride, and hadn't spoken a single word to Johnny in the two weeks since.

A knock came at the front door but Johnny ignored it, he was too wrapped up in his own head to care who was here to see him. He knew that it wasn't the person he wanted it to be. But the knocking continued and Johnny rolled onto his other side, pressing the pillow against his ear, willing the sound to go away.

He had been laying like that for a few minutes when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. The pillow was pulled gently away from his face. Tommy looked down at him, concern plastered on his face. "Hey, you ok Johnny?" And that was all that Johnny could do... the feelings, the question it all got to him at once. Johnny's arms flew around Tommy, taking him off guard and nearly knocking him to the ground.

For his part, Tommy just let Johnny get it all out. Patting his back as the other boy sobbed into his shoulder. After what felt like an eternity, the sobbing slowed, Johnny quite literally had no more tears to cry. Instead blinking furiously while huffing for breath. When he pulled away, Tommy was looking into his eyes. He didn't have to explain, he simply nodded and said, "I know Johnny." He pushed Johnny lightly back to his bed and started walking back to the bedroom door. "My new boyfriend has a surprise for you."

Johnny started to say something, confusion evident on his face. But through the door walked Daniel. Well, more specifically he was pushed through by Jimmy. With another shove, Daniel fell onto the bed next to Johnny, head down staring at the floor. Tommy wrapped his arm around Jimmy and started walking through the door with him. Over his shoulder he smiled, "Y'all have some talking to do. See you tomorrow Johnny."

**Nothing's going to ever keep you down.**

Moments later the front door open and shut, the silence fell over the room even heavier. Johnny was staring openly at Daniel, wondering if he should be the one to speak. He opened his mouth, but before a word could come out Daniel spoke up. "I know that it isn't your fault. What happened with Bobby. I blamed you for it when you first told me because I was angry. I thought that I was special and you made me feel like just a toy."

"Daniel I..."

"I'm not finished Johnny." He cut the blonde off. "I have had plenty of time to think things over... Heck, I've even talked to Mr. Miyagi about it. I have feelings for you Johnny. That I can't lie about." Daniel looked up. "What I'm saying is... I don't want to be mad at you anymore. I want us to talk."

Johnny licked his lips. "You uh... You talked to Mr. Miyagi about us?" Daniel nodded at him. "What did he say?"

"He said that there were plenty of other people that I could be with. That it didn't matter who the fire in my heart burned for, as long as I didn't let it go out. But that there were other people around."

"Oh..." Johnny seemed hurt by the words. "Well what did you say?" Daniel smirked at that.

"**You're the best around.**"


End file.
